


La Mosca d'Oro

by NonaeMex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Incest, M/M, Muggle/Wizard Relations
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: "La sua opera di rovina e di morte era compiuta, la mosca volata via dall'immondizia dei sobborghi,portando con sé i fermenti di putredine sociale, aveva avvelenato quegli uomini, semplicemente posandosi su di loro.Era giusto, andava bene così, aveva vendicato il suo mondo, i miserabili e i diseredati."





	1. La Mosca d'Oro

_" La sua opera di rovina e di morte era compiuta, la mosca volata via dall'immondizia dei sobborghi,_

_portando con sé i fermenti di putredine sociale, aveva avvelenato quegli uomini, semplicemente posandosi su di loro._

_Era giusto, andava bene così, aveva vendicato il suo mondo, i miserabili e i diseredati."_

Bellatrix Black si pettinava davanti allo specchio.

La piccola, preziosa spazzola di madreperla era forse troppo poco per quella chioma magnifica che scendeva fino a metà vita, ma Bellatrix continuava lo stesso ad usare il regalo materno.

Era notte fonda.

La nobile, antichissima casa dei Black era ormai silenziosa, non si sentivano nemmeno più gli Elfi sfaccendare in cucina.

La giovane donna fissava le profondità dello specchio con certi occhi scuri vigili ed ardenti come due braci.

Indossava una vestaglia verde scuro da camera ma sotto era vestita di tutto punto ed aspettava solo il momento giusto per uscire di casa.

Prima di vestirsi ed infilarsi le scarpe aveva dovuto sincerarsi che sua sorella Narcissa dormisse della grossa. La giovane Andromeda era già crollata da un pezzo, Bellatrix non avrebbe mai raggiunto gli altri senza accertarsi che la sorella dormisse già. Di Narcissa si fidava di più - non abbastanza da rivelarle il suo 'segreto' - ma Andromeda era diversa.

Quella sciocca avrebbe sicuramente fatto la spia con la loro madre e questa era l'ultima cosa che Bellatrix voleva.

Lasciò cadere la sfarzosa vestaglia mostrando alla stanza vuota un abito nero provvisto di cappuccio.

Mentre si copriva il capo con gesti secchi il suo sguardo scuro vagò irrimediabilmente verso l'unica finestra della stanza.

Non poteva farne a meno - anche se ogni volta che assisteva a quello spettacolo sentiva il bisogno di sfoderare la Bacchetta contro quella miserabile feccia.

Purtroppo la loro casa era si abilmente nascosta sulla cima di una collina, ma non abbastanza lontano dalla disgustosa piazzetta del vicino villaggio, dove i Babbani si riunivano nelle sere d'estate.

Bellatrix strinse forte la bacchetta nella tasca scura dell'abito e si coprì la metà inferiore del volto con un gesto rabbioso - mancavano solo dieci minuti a mezzanotte, appena il grande orologio accanto al letto a baldacchino le avrebbe indicato l'orario convenuto si sarebbe Smaterializzata.

Doveva aspettare un po', _solo un po'_, poi avrebbe raggiunto gli altri.

La Babbana poteva avere sedici, diciassette anni al massimo - rideva come una piccola idiota in direzione del suo compagno, _che schifo_, erano poco più che animali, un giorno Bellatrix aveva attraversato in incognito una di quelle loro schifose città, puzzavano dieci volte più di qualsiasi animale, qualsiasi porcile le sembrava una reggia in confronto a qualsiasi luogo abitato da Babbani.

L'orologio ticchettò ancora nel silenzio assoluto, rispetto al giorno le sembrava così rumoroso quell'antico orologio, gli occhi di Bellatrix Black si colmavano di furia, fissi sulla piazzetta, lei non badava al suo riflesso sul vetro, ma se si fosse vista probabilmente ne sarebbe rimasta compiaciuta.

I suoi occhi ben disegnati, ombreggiati da folte ciglia scure non avevano più nulla di umano, erano gli occhi di una fiera pronta a balzare sulla preda, le sopracciglia - due archi perfetti, finemente disegnati sulla pelle olivastra - formavano una ruga rigida, tutto il suo corpo sembrava sul punto di scattare.

Un altro rintocco assordante nel silenzio.

Sua madre era caldamente d'accordo sull'operato del Signore Oscuro, ma non approvava la sua attiva partecipazione.

Sosteneva che una signorina di buona famiglia come lei, una Purosangue del suo rango, dovesse lasciar fare agli altri. Il Signore Oscuro aveva tanti valenti seguaci che potevano dare ai Babbani ed alla feccia in generale la lezione che meritavano, lei, Bellatrix, in qualità di Black - e soprattutto in qualità di ragazza Purosangue in età da marito - non avrebbe dovuto certo partecipare a quelle azioni potenzialmente pericolose. Non le bastava che i Black fossero pronti ad offrire al Signore Oscuro tutto il sostegno morale ed economico di cui aveva bisogno?

No, che non le bastava!

Bellatrix Black voleva essere accanto al suo Signore, essere il suo braccio destro.

Voleva dimostrarsi, prima di tutto, migliore di quella smidollata di Andromeda.

Rintocco - meno tre.

Quanto al prendere marito, era già abbastanza irritante sopportare di vendersi proporre nomi, facce, fotografie, pretendenti Purosangue che sua madre sciorinava senza posa, dover addirittura prendere il tè con qualcuno di quei ragazzini.

Meno _due_ \- Se Bellatrix Black avrebbe mai preso marito in vita sua _questi non poteva essere altri che l'Oscuro Signore._

La sua ascesa ormai era inarrestabile, guadagnava potere ogni giorno.

Bellatrix Black non avrebbe sposato nessun Rodolphus, nessun Arcibald Parkinson - per l'amor del cielo - ne' tanto meno, nessun Lucius Malfoy.

Bellatrix Black non era una vergine - e già questo avrebbe fatto svenire sua madre, se solo lo avesse sospettato - ma non avrebbe mai concesso più di un'occhiata sprezzante a quei ridicoli ragazzini.

Era stata a letto con Lucius Malfoy quando entrambi frequentavano il settimo anno ad Hogwarts.

Lo aveva fatto perché lui era Purosangue, era ricco, perché condivideva gli ideali del Signore Oscuro e perché, sostanzialmente, lo riteneva all'altezza di poterle regalare quell'esperienza.

A Bellatrix era piaciuto, ma era stato molto, molto tempo prima di venire presentata per la prima volta all'Oscuro Signore.

Da quando lo aveva visto per la prima volta, Bellatrix aveva deciso.

Il mago con il bagliore rosso in fondo allo sguardo era suo, e di nessun altra.

_Nessun altra!_

_Mezzanotte!_

Bellatrix si Smaterializzò con uno schiocco. La porta della stanza era stata abilmente incantata perché nessuno potesse spiarla o origliare le sue conversazioni, così la casa continuò a dormire sonni indisturbati. 

* * * 

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy aprì lentamente gli occhi pallidi e la prima cosa che realizzò - buffo ma vero - fu che era il due settembre, e lui non era ad Hogwarts.

Ormai si era diplomato da un anno e ne aveva avute di cose da fare in quei mesi, eppure gli faceva sempre un po' strano risvegliarsi lì, a fissare il soffitto del baldacchino della sua camera al Manor, invece della tela verde del suo baldacchino nei dormitori di Serpeverde.

Non che rimpiangesse la vita sociale di Hogwarts, questo no.

La sua non aveva di certo lasciato a desiderare negli ultimi mesi.

Il ragazzo - l'uomo, potremmo dire - si alzò e ciabattò in vestaglia fino al balcone inondato di sole della sua camera da letto.

Il giardino era pacifico e rigoglioso, la potatura eseguita a regola d'arte dall'Elfo metteva in risalto le nuove fioriture. I rifugi preferiti dei suoi Pavoni erano stati rispettati.

Per qualche istante il giovane Lord Malfoy osservò Isidora - la femmina - scavare ansiosamente il terreno sotto una siepe di rododendro alla ricerca di chissà cosa.

Poi sbadigliò, si spostò dalla fronte i capelli di un biondo così chiaro da sembrare bianchi e rientrò pigramente.

Passando di fronte al letto si liberò della vestaglia bianca con un gesto noncurante, rivelando pallide spalle con appena qualche efelide. Lanciò sul letto anche la biancheria intima - ed entrò in bagno.

Il grande specchio a parete gli restituì la sua figura per intero, Lucius indugiò per qualche istante ad osservarsi mentre riempiva l'acqua del bagno con un colpo di bacchetta ( quel mattino non avrebbe chiamato l'Elfo, stava uscendo così presto perché doveva incontrare qualcuno.)

Lucius sapeva di essere bello - perché i suoi amanti glielo ripetevano di continuo.

Lui dal canto suo era convinto solo a metà di quel pallido volto forse troppo appuntito ed affilato e certe volte pensava di essere troppo bianco, con le sopracciglia troppo alte. Inoltre la sua corporatura non era nemmeno lontanamente robusta come quella di Nott, l'ex Capitano della Squadra di Quidditch di Serpeverde.

Horace Lumacorno - il suo professore di Pozioni ad Hogwarts, l'uomo che gli aveva procurato quegli ottimi contatti al Ministero - non perdeva occasione per sedersi accanto a lui durante le cene intime riservate al loro club.

Lumacorno aveva mostrato ben altra predilezione per il rampollo dei Malfoy in privato e Lucius aveva accolto di buon grado le sue carezze.

Sorrise al proprio riflesso, un sorriso tagliente che si incrinò solo quando il suo sguardo grigio sorvolò in segni ormai bianchi delle tre cicatrici a metà della schiena.

Il responsabile di quei segni era Abraxas, il padre di Lucius - l'unico membro prossimo della sua famiglia, visto che Lucius non aveva mai conosciuto sua madre.

L'acqua troppo calda gli fece fare una smorfia, ma Lucius si abituò subito.

Però fu come se si fosse portato il pensiero di suo padre fin nel tempore del bagno aromatizzato, galleggiava sul soffitto assieme ai vapori - non era interamente gradevole.

Lucius rilassò le spalle mentre la spugna si muoveva da sola e lui doveva solo alzare le braccia o spostarsi un po' sul fianco.

Lucius era felice che suo padre non fosse ancora sveglio, felice di non dovergli rendere conto - anche se non parlavano molto, in verità.

Non avevano mai parlato molto, Lucius e suo padre.

In passato la schiena di Lucius ne aveva avuti altri, di segni di sferza, decisamente più evidenti.

Quelli che gli avevano lasciato le tre cicatrici erano i lasciti della più grave disobbedienza di Lucius, avvenuta a quattordici anni.

Abraxas gli aveva espressamente vietato di parlare di sua madre quando gli altri ragazzi gli facevano domande.

Quella cosa era sempre stata avvolta nel mistero: qualche volta quando era un bambino Lucius si era chiesto dove fosse _sua_ madre, visto che tutti ne avevano una.

Suo padre Abraxas non incoraggiava di certo le domande, così Lucius non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di domandare niente sull'argomento a quel volto squadrato, dagli occhi identici ai suoi.

Così quel giorno aveva semplicemente detto all'amico che non aveva idea di chi fosse sua madre. Non gli sembrava di aver fatto chissà che, ma Abraxas si era infuriato.

Lo aveva accusato di aver lasciato intendere di essere nato da una donnaccia - Lucius non aveva mai urlato come quella volta.

* * *

Insomma _non soffriva _perché non poteva incontrare suo padre, quel giorno.

Si vestì con cura, scegliendo un completo verde bottiglia, una tunica in tinta ed una camicia dal colletto alto che chiuse con una spilla d'argento e smeraldi.

Era felice che Londra fosse tornata alla normalità, altrimenti l'incontro di quel giorno non avrebbe potuto aver luogo.

Si, era stato bello mettere a ferro e fuoco l'appartamento di quel ridicolo Babbanofilo che scriveva per la Gazzetta del Profeta, _peccato_ soltanto solo che lui non fosse in casa.

Qualcuno aveva avuto l'idea di scagliare il Marchio Nero sopra la casa ed ormai, anche se a tempo record, la gente capiva che cosa volesse dire.

Si era scatenato il panico, la gente aveva urlato per ore.

Lucius sorrise al proprio riflesso.

Non indossò il mantello, faceva già troppo caldo.

* *

Andromeda Black aveva l'aria di essere scappata di casa di nascosto - sicuramente sua madre non aveva idea nemmeno che le avesse rubato il rossetto.

Lucius la avvistò sola nell'ombra di una bottega, si guardava timorosamente intorno, sicuramente alla sua ricerca.

Lui era sbucato con cautela da un vicolo e, giuntole alle spalle, l'aveva sfiorata dolcemente all'altezza della vita per farle capire di essere arrivato.

Andromeda Black aveva avuto una brutta tosse, perciò il suo ritorno ad Hogwarts era stato posticipato di qualche settimana. Frequentava il sesto anno.

Ovviamente Andromeda gli aveva scritto immediatamente: già malsopportava l'idea di non vederlo per così tanti mesi, doveva assolutamente incontrarlo.

Lucius dal canto suo non si era di certo tirato indietro.

La ragazza assomigliava incredibilmente a sua sorella Bellatrix, ma aveva i capelli e la pelle più chiari e certe labbra carnose, dalla piega volitiva.

Lucius precipitò incontro al suo sguardo ardente tirandola nell'ombra sicura del vicolo - la sovrastava di almeno due teste. "Non qui." Le soffiò sul volto, poi la strinse ancora di più a se'.

* *

"Oh, mi piace moltissimo questa radura..."

L'aveva portata verso Hogwarts, la portava sempre in quel boschetto quando il tempo era bello.

Nessuno al mondo sapeva che Lucius Malfoy e Andromeda Black si frequentavano - la cosa era iniziata qualche anno prima proprio ad Hogwarts, più per gioco che per altro, quando Andromeda era ancora di qualche anno più giovane.

Lucius intercettò le occhiate della ragazza mentre le stendeva la tunica sopra un tronco caduto rimanendo in maniche di camicia, e fu tentato di sorridere ancora.

Non appena l'ultimo lembo della preziosa tunica ebbe toccato terra Andromeda gli si fiondò tra le braccia.

Lui la prese ridendo - e finalmente si chinò a baciarla.

Fu un bacio lungo, molto indugiante, che sapeva di menta e talco. Andromeda aveva saccheggiato il guardaroba di una delle sue due sorelle, quello della madre per venire da lui - Lucius ricordava vagamente quel profumo tra i capelli di Bellatrix, anche se era stato tanto tempo prima.

I piccoli seni di lei gli premevano il torace attraverso la stoffa, Lucius sentì i capezzoli bucare la stoffa e li raggiunse con la mano, accarezzando quella polpa giovane.

Andromeda si lasciò sfuggire un lamento, metà eccitazione, metà protesta - ma non si sognò di allontanarlo come qualche mese prima, anzi gli aderì ancora di più addosso.

Era un vero scandalo, a pensarci bene.

Il padre di Andromeda lo avrebbe probabilmente rincorso a suon di Cruciatus se li avesse scoperti - e questo rendeva le labbra un po' screpolate di Andromeda _un po' più morbide_ da baciare, la morbida inforcatura tra le sue cosce _più ambita_ da raggiungere.

Si staccarono solo per mettersi a sedere sul tenero tappeto di caprifogli dietro il tronco - Andromeda aveva ancora le guance un po' rosse.

Mentre si sistemava i capelli e la scollatura dell'abito - che le era finita di traverso -Lucius notò un cambiamento d'espressione. Era _molto attento_ ai cambiamenti d'espressione in quella ragazza.

"Sarei venuta anche lunedì scorso... ma non hanno voluto mandarmi a Londra. Quello che é successo é inammissibile."

Lucius sorrise mellifluo, muovendo il braccio intorno alla schiena di lei, accarezzandola.

"Che scusa hai inventato per poter venire?"

"Che dovevo ancora prendere delle scorte di Pozioni, il che poi é vero. Mia madre voleva affibbiarmi a tutti i costi Bellatrix, ma sono corsa via prima."

Bellatrix aveva probabilmente alimentato il grosso dell'incendio di Diagon Alley - ma Lucius si limitò a sorridere osservando il profilo delicato di Andromeda.

"Orribile... bruciare la casa di un uomo, probabilmente con lui dentro e quel Marchio!"

_Oh, questo era il terreno di Lucius per eccellenza._

"Hai _ragione_, tesoro."

Mormorò approfittandone per attirare ancora di più a se' Andromeda - ora le vedeva l'inizio del seno dalla modesta scollatura.

"Questo genere di cose non é accettabile. La nostra politica interna verterà sempre più sul conflitto... non é possibile affrontare il problema dei Nati Babbani in questo modo, pretendendo di negare loro i diritti essenziali."

Un gioco da maestro - un gioco di fine politica.

La reazione di Andromeda fu esattamente quella che Lucius aveva imparato ad aspettarsi.

"Esattamente! Che cosa pensano di fare, scatenare una guerra civile? Assurdo. Ma dovresti sentire Bellatrix e mia madre! Tutti gli altri sono convinti che tutto questo sia una legittima difesa per i Maghi Purosangue. Mi sembra di parlare con dei pazzi, convinti che essere un Black significhi essere di stirpe reale, non lo so... tu sei purosangue, ma non sei così."

Lucius sospirò - _un sorriso che portò discretamente la sua mano qualche centimetro più giù lungo il collo della giovane Black._

Lucius attese che il fuoco nel suo sguardo cambiasse direzione - con Andromeda non bisognava mai far credere che quello che diceva non fosse importante, o che non la stavi ascoltando.

Lucius evitava con cura di parlare degli ultimi cambiamenti, se Andromeda parlava di abitazioni Babbane date alle fiamme, lui l'assicurava che si trattava solo di dicerie, di un tentativo di screditare l'operato del loro leader.

"Non si può bruciare la casa di uno solo perché non la pensa come te... _assurdo_..."

"Infatti Lord Voldemort non lo permetterebbe mai" - fece le fusa Lucius, approfittandone per sfiorarle il collo con le labbra.

"Quelli che hanno fatto quell'idiozia erano solo dei pazzi esaltati. Non si ripeterà, li prenderanno."

"Lo spero..."

Ma la mente di Andromeda era già distante e Lucius capì che quello era il momento di prendere a baciarla dolcemente lungo tutto il collo.

Andromeda si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro rumoroso, Lucius sentì la sua pelle farsi tiepida sotto le labbra... con un elegante, discreto gesto delle lunghe dita pallide le slacciò il primo bottone dell'abito.

Ce n'era voluto di tempo per arrivare fino a quel punto - Lucius aveva dovuto vincere l'iniziale diffidenza della ragazza, tutt'altro che sciocca nonostante i suoi sedici anni e l'inespreienza in materia, nonché dimostrare di _non essere_ sulla stessa linea di pensiero dei suoi genitori... per fortuna Abraxas Malfoy non si esprimeva nei suoi stessi termini verso i Nati Babbani, quello poteva essere un problema... _ma quella era roba di quando Lucius frequentava ancora l'ultimo anno ad Hogwarts._

Quel pomeriggio Andromeda gli afferrò la testa d'impulso, Lucius la sentiva ansimare forte.

Andromeda Black si premette la testa bionda del rampollo dei Malfoy sui seni e lui si sentì sommergere da qualcosa che faticava sempre a tenere a freno.

Le mordicchiò i capezzoli, glieli baciò, mentre con le mani le percorreva i contorni delle spalle, del collo, sentendola bruciare sotto ogni bacio.

Inspirò forte aria sentendo la piccola mano di Andromeda insinuarsi tra le sue gambe, trovare la sua erezione e massaggiarla con un gemito.

Si staccarono lentamente.

Le guance di Andromeda erano in fiamme, i suoi occhi liquidi e dolcissimi - Lucius mantenne il contatto visivo mentre le slacciava il resto dell'abito.

_Ah, anche quello era stato un traguardo ardito, ma quale piacere raggiungerlo!_

Andromeda scivolò via dal suo abito sdraiandosi sul fianco e gli rivolse uno sguardo assolutamente ardente, il sole giocava sulla sua pelle pallida - Lucius si liberò in fretta degli abiti, ( a mano, ad Andromeda piaceva così, non amava l'uso della bacchetta in certi momenti).

La prese per i fianchi ed affondò il viso tra le sue gambe, sentendo lei fare timidamente lo stesso lì in basso.

_Non perderai la tua verginità in questo modo, Andromeda... fidati di me... non farò niente che possa crearti imbarazzo... so come ragionano i tuoi... _

Ma prima o poi sarebbe stata sua.

_Sua._

Era un gioco che non intendeva perdere, non poteva resistere all'idea di avere per primo la più giovane, ardente, _vergine_ figlia dei Black.

Lei sapeva di _miele_ e _sudore_ \- Lucius chiuse gli occhi e la sentì torcersi, quando lei fece lo stesso e gli avvolse maldestramente il sesso non poté trattenersi dal gemere languidamente.

L'inesperienza trapelava dalla sua passione, ma era un elemento che arricchiva, non toglieva.

Lucius la sentì gemere ancora più forte, poteva vederla alle prese con la sua eccitazione, mentre la accoglieva tutta maldestramente nella bocca.

Ricordò il primo istante in cui Andromeda lo aveva visto nudo, e un fuoco terribile si impadronì della sua voce strascicata, facendola vibrare contro il sesso schiuso ed umido di lei.

"Ooh, muoio d'amore..."

Era sicuro di essere stato il primo uomo nudo in assoluto, per Andromeda.

Vederla sgranare gli occhi e mormorare senza potersi trattenere _'enorme, Merlino'_ \- per poi arrossire furiosamente era stato forse il momento più gustoso ed appagante dell'intera faccenda.

La tenne a lungo tra le braccia, dopo.

La luce nel frattempo era cambiata, nella radura si allungavano le prime ombre.

Si rivestirono velocemente, lui la accompagnò di nuovo a Londra.

Quando si salutarono aveva ancora sulle labbra il sapore delle sue labbra Tornando indietro Lucius tagliò per Notturne Alley, passò di fronte alla Casa di Dorothea ed occhieggiò il primo piano, però senza fermarsi. 

Ogni tanto dopo quegli incontri - nonostante fossero esaltanti sotto molto punti di vista - Lucius sfogava la sua passione con una delle donne o degli uomini di Dorothea, ma nonostante tutto doveva ammettere che la piccola Andromeda diventava sempre più ardente ed appagante.

Rincasò in tempo per la cena, più che ferrato per affrontare un lungo pasto silenzioso in compagnia di Abraxas.

* * * 

Narcissa Black era inquieta.

Forse era arrivata con troppo anticipo - sua madre le ripeteva in continuazione che era bene far aspettare i corteggiatori - anche se ovviamente lei non aveva idea che Narcissa dovesse incontrarne uno. Anzi, poteva ancora definirlo 'corteggiatore', dopo che lei aveva ampiamente accettato tale corte? No, tecnicamente forse no, ma questo non le interessava, le interessava che lui arrivasse.

Percorse per l'ennesima volta il piccolo portico. La via sottostante urlava e gemeva, il frastuono le arrivava come un'onda annegata nel sole freddo di quel pomeriggio d'autunno. I suoi passi rimbombavano seccamente sulla pietra.

Indugiò qualche istante con lo sguardo perso in basso, un mago con un mantello verde passò portando con se' un gran sacco di strane cipolle verdi che si contorcevano, una porta sbatté al pian terreno.

Narcissa aveva i capelli raccolti in modo che le lasciassero scoperto il lungo collo, l'abito verde da pomeriggio le cadeva a pennello, era l'ultimo regalo di suo padre.

Poche ragazze della sua età sfoggiavano un abito dal taglio così raffinato, ma del resto lei era una Black.

Il portico era un luogo delizioso nonostante umido per via della spessa pietra di pareti e colonne.

Era lì, esattamente lì a ridosso dell'ultimo arco che il suo... corteggiatore l'aveva baciata per la prima volta. Narcissa lo avrebbe ricordato per sempre, quando i suoi pallidi occhi verdi sorvolarono quell'angolo il cuore le si fece piccolo piccolo nel petto, accelerando i battiti, probabilmente facendola arrossire.

Inspirò a fondo, si sfilò indugiante uno dei guanti verde bottiglia, poi ne stirò le pieghe carezzando la stoffa - non poteva negare di essere nervosa.

Lo _voleva_.

Non c'era stato molto più di un bacio, e certamente sua madre non poteva immaginare che in cuor suo la figlia avesse già deciso il candidato ideale, l'unico candidato che avrebbe mai voluto sposare, ma Narcissa lo desiderava così tanto da doversi tenere a freno.

Lui era stato invitato dai Black per uno di quei famosi tè pomeridiani, ovviamente.

Da un anno a quella parte la madre di Narcissa coinvolgeva lei e sua sorella Bellatrix in quei piacevoli incontri, che poi piacevoli non erano mai stati - eccetto una volta.

Narcissa non punzecchiava quei ragazzi, non si divertiva a metterli in imbarazzo, ma Bellatrix si.

Piuttosto, per lei era difficile non scoppiare a ridere nella tazza quando sua sorella lanciava una delle sue educate, venefiche stoccate. Di fronte allo sguardo scuro ed altero della sua splendida sorella maggiore quei ragazzi - che pure avevano la loro stessa età, o al massimo le superavano di qualche anno - arrossivano spesso, o cambiavano miseramente discorso.

Narcissa riteneva quei tè autentiche seccature, la seccava anche che qualcuno di quei ragazzi fosse sporadicamente invitato a cena, ma da quando avevano preso il tè con lui si era sempre negata.

Lo conosceva dai tempi della scuola - Bellatrix era stata scortese con lui, aveva riso a crepapelle entrando e vedendolo in salotto a conversare tranquillamente con la loro madre, prima che chiunque potesse richiamarla indietro era uscita dal salottino scuotendo la testa.

Lui comunque non aveva fatto caso alle bizzarrie di Bella, ed avevano avuto una chiacchierata... beh... Narcissa non si era mai sentita così di fronte a nessun altro.

Una settimana dopo lui le aveva scritto per chiederle se voleva uscire a passeggio e Narcissa aveva accettato.

Si erano _baciati_.

Da quel giorno, Narcissa si era sempre negata. Sua madre probabilmente aveva capito che il suo cuore era stato catturato da qualcuno - ma ancora non le chiedeva nulla, non le aveva nemmeno chiesto come mai non voleva più prendere il tè delle cinque con lei certi pomeriggi.

"Ci sono giorni in cui ti guardo e penso che vorrei continuare a fare l'amore con te per tutti i giorni della mia vita."

Le aveva sussurrato lui un giorno, tenendola stretta contro di se'. Avevano appena scoperto quel portico, quella piacevole oasi al riparo dagli occhi del mondo.

_Oh, ma quanto ci stava metten..._

"Narcissa."

Qualcuno le soffiò un alito di ghiaccio nel sangue, poi la carezzò un vento bollente.

Narcissa Black si voltò lentamente al suono di quella voce.

"Lucius... amore mio, ci hai messo tanto..."

"Lo so, mio padre mi ha trattenuto per questioni di soldi questo pomeriggio..."

Narcissa Black avrebbe voluto replicare qualcosa, chiedergli se andasse tutto bene, ma Lucius Malfoy aveva avvicinato troppo le labbra alle sue, ed il mondo intero aveva perso di importanza.

* * * 

"Ho avuto paura... perdona se ci ho messo tanto."

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy portò una mano al volto di _Andromeda_, dolcemente.

Lo sguardo della ragazza tremava, le torce magiche di quella camera in affitto annegavano in quell'oscurità ardente.

Andromeda si era allacciata il mantello in fretta, sbagliando con la fibbia.

Quello era il suo ultimo giorno di 'vacanza'.

Prima gli faceva recapitare un bigliettino scritto in fretta dal gufo dei Black, poi lo faceva aspettare quasi mezz'ora, adesso gli diceva che aveva avuto paura.

"Questa... questa locanda..."

Lucius mosse delicatamente l'arco del pollice lungo il contorno delle sue labbra. Sentì la sua graziosa, improvvisa pelle d'oca.

Quella locanda era un luogo rispettabile, ma certo Lucius aveva dovuto sborsare parecchio denaro perché nessuno alla reception facesse domande.

Eppure il posto l'aveva scelto Andromeda, lei e soltanto lei.

Qualcuno urlò in strada. Andromeda era sorda ai rumori della rissa, gli aveva appoggiato le mani contro il petto e lo stava baciando.

Due giorni prima Lucius aveva accarezzato la lunga schiena pallida di sua sorella, sciogliendo i lacci e i nodi della sua tunica uno ad uno. Narcissa Black così altera, che non dava mai confidenza a nessuno, che non accettava i complimenti dei loro compagni di Casa ad Hogwarts e non era mai voluta uscire da nessuno, che gli aveva rivolto solo due occhiate più lunghe del solito, si era sciolta tra le sue braccia.

Aveva fatto la sua comparsa nel salotto dei Black, ovviamente, come si conveniva; suo padre non gli aveva fatto capire niente sul versante matrimonio, niente di _specifico_ almeno: ma da qualche mese a quella parte aveva iniziato a lasciar cadere allusioni sui Black - sulle loro tre figlie femmine, due delle quali in età da marito - a dire di come sicuramente i Black avrebbero gradito una loro visita.

Mentre gli parlava lo scrutava con lo stesso sguardo che riservava ai piani di investimento per il denaro, Lucius aveva fatto _finta_ di non capire.

Sapeva che suo padre lo avrebbe accompagnato dai Black o dai Parkinson o dai Nott solo se all'orizzonte si fosse prospettato qualcosa di serio, se insomma, si fosse arrivati ad un fidanzamento ufficiale.

Visto che Abraxas non aveva ancora manifestato questa intenzione, e visto che aveva citato proprio i Black, Lucius aveva deciso per 'via il dente, via il dolore'.

Aveva dovuto correre il rischio, mascherare la lieve inquietudine che nonostante tutto lo aveva accompagnato.

Andromeda era comunque troppo giovane per cose del genere, il tè sarebbe stato riservato ai padroni di casa ed alle loro due figlie maggiori, ma non voleva rischiare ugualmente.

Aveva deciso di sbrigarsi quella visita il prima possibile per poi non ripeterla mai più, solo che Bellatrix si era defilata in fretta - ridendo come una pazza e schernendolo, Lucius aveva dovuto mordersi le labbra per non ridere e non indirizzarle battute salaci come al solito - ma Narcissa gli aveva piantato addosso quei suoi occhi verde pallido e non lo aveva più mollato.

In passato, ad Hogwarts, i suoi compagni avevano fatto battute su come la ragazza, di solito piuttosto fredda con tutti, si mostrasse amichevole con lui.

Beh, quel pomeriggio Narcissa si era mostrata_ ben più che amichevole._

Era a suo agio sul divano di casa sua, quella ragazza alta e sottile, dalle labbra tumide e gli occhi brillanti come pietre di fiume. Rideva mostrando i denti e arrossiva.

Andromeda grazie al cielo aveva deciso di restarsene nella sua stanza.

"Domani parto..."

"Lo so..."

Andromeda lo sospinse indietro, contro il letto. Adesso sembrava che fosse fatta di fuoco: fuoco gli occhi, fuoco l labbra, fuoco le dita giovani che inciampavano nei bottoni strappandosi via la metà superiore dell'abito, dunque lo sfilavano del tutto.

Lucius affondò il volto nei suoi capelli, la strinse forte con tutte e due le braccia, lo specchio di fronte al letto gli restituì il suo riflesso. Andromeda non poteva vedere il ghigno di selvaggio, lascivo trionfo - del resto sparì come se un colpo di spugna glielo avesse cancellato dalla faccia, sostituito dallo stupore quando la ragazza gli sussurrò: "Prendimi. Qui, adesso. Voglio che sia tu.

Lucius Malfoy, voglio che sia _tu_."

"Andromeda, io..."

Ma lei gli divorava il profilo affilato del mento e l'esordio del collo di baci, gli premeva contro il fianco la tenera coscia nuda, e prima di poter aggiungere altro, di poter fingere di non aver atteso solo e soltanto quell'esatto istante, Lucius Malfoy la sollevò di peso.

Rotolarono sul letto, che cigolò - era una locanda costosa, ma dagli arredi vecchi...

"Così. Vieni più vicina... aspetta. Fammi sentire se sei bagnata, prima."

_Lo era - il suo corpo bruciava._

Guardava in basso, guardava l'erezione del rampollo dei Malfoy, i morbidi fianchi protesi.

"Non..."

Che cosa stava per dire, mentre lo sfiorava con quelle dita delicate, dirigendolo maldestramente?

_'Non l'ho mai fatto prima?'_

_Non era forse ovvio?_

"Alzati un po', così..."

Lucius le accarezzava la schiena, si beava di quel candore, di quel volto che somigliava così tanto a quello di Bellatrix, ma non avrebbe potuto essere più diverso.

Quando le entrò dentro la vide mordersi forte il labbro per non urlare.

Poi rimase per qualche istante immobile, cera molle sciolta tra le sue mani - Lucius le strinse forte la vita snella tra le braccia portandola vicina, sempre più vicina a se'. Fino a sentire le sue braccia ricadergli tremanti sulle spalle, circondandole.

"H-ho paura..."

"Abbiamo preso entrambi la Pozione. Andrà tutto bene..."

Si, l'avevano fatto. Lucius l'aveva accolta con due fiale gemelle sul comodino, e lei l'aveva bevuta senza dire una parola, sapendo esattamente cosa significava.

L'ultimo giorno. Poi Hogwarts l'avrebbe ingoiata, per il suo settimo ed ultimo anno!

Andromeda gemeva il suo nome.

Lui le affondava dentro e risaliva, affondava e risaliva, il grigio degli occhi lucido e umido come argento fuso - Andromeda esalò 'Lucius' per la terza volta e il suo viso si sovrappose a quello di Bellatrix - solo che Bella aveva ringhiato e l'aveva morso sul collo, lasciandogli apposta dei segni vistosi - poi pensò a Narcissa - la immaginò al posto di Andromeda - chissà che forma avrebbero avuto i suoi capezzoli, chissà se anche il suo corpo si sarebbe teso come quello di Andromeda, ormai prossima all'orgasmo.

Lucius la guardò.

Aveva gli occhi umidi, le guance stravolte dal piacere.

"A-andromeda..."

_E Bella, e Cissy ..._

"Io ti amo..."

Poi la ragazza si irrigidì, e il suo corpo gli si contrasse intorno, e Lucius Malfoy non si sentì minimamente in colpa nell'esplodere a sua volta rovesciando indietro il lungo collo pallido.


	2. Il Bastardo

Il ragazzo accartocciò la pergamena nel pugno e la scagliò tra le fiamme.

I suoi occhi grigi ricaddero lentamente sul libro che aveva davanti - un libro vecchio, cui il tempo e l'umidità non avevano giovato. La rilegatura era lì lì per rompersi e molte pagine mostravano l'azione impietosa dei parassiti - d'altra parte quel diario era rimasto sepolto in fondo all'ultimo scaffale della monumentale biblioteca del Malfoy Manor per più di vent'anni e lì sarebbe dovuto rimanere.

Il giovane prese un respiro profondo, poi la sua pallida mano sfiorò la pagina che aveva avuto intenzione di voltare, indugiando lungo il bordo rosicchiato.

Era una terribile notte di novembre.

L'antica casa dei Price era deserta, sua madre Helen dormiva un sonno strettamente sorvegliato dal Guaritore di fiducia nella grande camera da letto padronale. Tutto era silenzio, polvere e odore dei delicati aromi magici con cui gli Elfi avevano profumato la tappezzeria.

Il fuoco che scoppiettava nel grande caminetto non era sufficiente a dissipare completamente il gelo.

Nulla nel volto del ragazzo pallido dai capelli biondi ( un biondo così chiaro da sembrare bianco) tradiva il minimo turbamento, mentre in realtà avrebbe voluto gettare tra le fiamme quel vecchio diario puzzolente di muffa.

Aveva sempre saputo di non essere figlio di suo padre. Sua madre non si era decisa a dirgli la verità fino al momento in cui aveva iniziato a soffrire di quelle febbri debilitanti, che da quasi due anni la prosciugavano di ogni energia costringendola a letto, ma per lui le sue parole erano state semplicemente la conferma di un sospetto che lo accompagnava da quando aveva compiuto sei anni.

_Adesso_ che sapeva - _adesso_ che era arrivato a metà di quel diario - la nausea lo attanagliava e sentiva che avrebbe preferito mille volte continuare a cullarsi nel sospetto, nell'amore da parte dei suoi genitori che non gli era mai mancato - davvero suo padre, lord Ethan Price lo aveva amato fino al suo ultimo respiro, sottrattogli cinque anni prima dal Vaiolo di Drago.

Chiuse gli occhi ed immagini non richieste gli esplosero nella testa - ritagli di giornale, minacciosi titoli in bianco e nero, il grande maniero nelle campagne del Wiltshire con la sua biblioteca smisurata che aveva gli aveva vomitato finalmente tra le mani la verità e poi la guerra, la fine di Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato - desiderò ricacciare tutto nell'oblio beato dell'ignoranza.

Era stato un atto coraggioso da parte sua permettergli di mettere le mani su quel diario, si trattava sempre di qualcosa di molto intimo.

Adesso che era quasi arrivato a metà, il ragazzo si rendeva conto di quanto l'ultima guerra dovesse aver influito sul carattere di _suo padre_.

_Segretezza e sotterfugio erano venuti meno, almeno in parte. _

A volte aveva addirittura fantasticato su suo padre - era stato prima di compiere tredici anni - immaginandolo un grande mago, un uomo molto ricco e potente, un valoroso addirittura. Doveva essere un potente stregone con moltissima sapienza, morto magari prima di poter coronare il suo sogno d'amore con la di lui amatissima madre. In quelle fantasticherie lui non gliene aveva mai parlato per non ferire i sentimenti del suo adorato marito - ad ogni modo non poteva certo trattarsi di un Babbano.

Adesso che sapeva la verità, anzi che la verità gli riempiva la bocca amara come il fiele, ripensò a quella faccenda del Babbano quasi con nostalgia. Avrebbe preferito che si trattasse di un Babbano - le cose erano molto diverse da quando la sola idea lo faceva inorridire ed intendeva escluderla a priori.

_Era come se la verità lo beffeggiasse con voce melliflua e suadente, la voce dell'uomo che aveva riempito quel diario_.

In quella storia lui non era ancora comparso, eppure aveva paura di quel momento, che immancabilmente sarebbe giunto. Aveva _paura_.

Una paura folle, inspiegabile. il crepitio del fuoco era il suono del suo mondo che si sgretolava in mille pezzi, come una parete che scricchiola per secoli ed alla prima tempesta decide di cedere del tutto.

Tuttavia non aveva smesso un attimo di fissare la pagina aperta, coperta dalla sottile grafia obliqua e spigolosa di suo padre. Una forza ben più potente della paura lo spinse ad afferrare di nuovo il diario con tutte e due le mani.

Si trascinò più vicino al tavolo meditando se spostarsi più vicino al fuoco, poi si limitò semplicemente ad agitare la bacchetta perché uno dei piccoli bracieri gli si avvicinasse restando sospeso nell'aria dove il suo calore poteva raggiungerlo.

Afferrò l'angolo stropicciato della vecchia pagina e lo voltò con decisione.

Frammenti di pergamena gli macchiarono l'abito nero, ma lui non ci badò.

Si chiamava Lucian Price, aveva quasi vent'anni.

Era quello che la gente definisce "un bastardo". 

_Nella fattispecie, era il bastardo di Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. _


	3. Bellatrix

Quel loro trionfo avrebbe presto scatenato una guerra e questo era _esattamente_ ciò che cercavano.

_I loro cuori battevano all'unisono, le loro Bacchette si muovevano in perfetta sincronia, sempre._

Le urla che provenivano dall'edificio venivano soffocate dal ruggito delle fiamme che era come un canto di morte e trionfo che sfregiava la notte.

I pochi maghi intenti a cercare di spegnere quel rogo diramavano ordini e cercavano di calmare la gente accorsa in strada, ma ai suoi occhi erano poco più che formiche impotenti.

_I Mangiamorte avevano provocato tutto questo, per dimostrare alla società magica che loro non scherzavano quando intendevano dire 'nessun compromesso'._

Per ora domare l'incendio era la cosa più importante ma l'indomani i giornali avrebbero parlato delle vittime, _tutti tributi all'Oscuro Signore._

Lucius Malfoy avrebbe volentieri smesso di guardare, ma Bellatrix sembrava ipnotizzata dalla scena.

Ogni volta che davano alle fiamme l'abitazione di un traditore e questo ci rimetteva le penne era impossibile smuoverla finché il silenzio e l'orrore non calavano definitivamente sulla scena.

_Per Bellatrix quello era come un banchetto._

Lucius vedeva i suo pugni stretti in fondo alle tasche della tunica, il profilo fremente oltre l'orlo nero del cappuccio. La sua maschera era lucida e liscia, lei tremava di piacere lì sotto.

Si domandò se i genitori di Bellatrix sapessero dove si trovava la loro figlia in quel preciso momento, ma non si chiese cosa ne pensassero perché lo sapeva benissimo. Avrebbero approvato, loro approvavano l'Oscuro Signore.

Forse questo non era sufficiente a tollerare che una delle loro figlie nubili tornasse a casa nel cuore della notte con il cappuccio insanguinato e puzzolente di fuliggine, le scarpe piene di fango e il volto celato dalla maschera di Mangiamorte, soprattutto per via del rischio di venire catturata e di conseguenza esposta al pubblico biasimo. D'altra parte a Bellatrix non importava assolutamente niente dell'opinione in merito dei suoi, perché era sempre lei a dirigere le operazioni più rischiose.

Con buona pace del suo futuro marito o del suo attuale fidanzato, che non era Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah ma non ci riesci con quel tuo bastoncino, idiota!"

Il sibilo mortifero della ragazza celebrò così il crollo di una trave sull'inutile getto d'acqua di un soccorritore a decine di metri più in basso.

Quanto a Lucius si sarebbe volentieri allontanato, ma Bellatrix provava piacere nel rimanere celata da quel potente incantesimo ad ascoltare gli Auror che setacciavano disperatamente la zona in cerca di Mangiamorte.

'Noi ci siamo, ma loro non ci vedranno ne' ci sentiranno mai perché i poteri dell'Oscuro Signore sono semplicemente troppo per le loro misere vene sporche'.

E quando parlava di _lui_, il volto le si illuminava in un modo che lasciava poco spazio a dubbi di sorta.

Non era nemmeno l'Oscuro Signore il suo futuro marito, ma era certo che Bellatrix avrebbe fatto quanto era in suo potere per renderlo possibile.

Lucius ricordava quando lei era scivolata nel suo letto, frequentavano ancora Hogwarts e lei collezionava già i ritagli delle sue interviste. A quei tempi l'Oscuro Signore aveva ancora il volto mobile e roseo come qualunque altro mago mortale di questa terra e la Gazzetta del Profeta pubblicava i suoi appassionati articoli in difesa della razza magica.

Non c'erano ancora _sospetti_ o prove sui misteriosi incendi e quelle sparizioni così strane, nessuno aveva sentito nominare i Mangiamorte al di là della mura di Hogwarts, ma già Bellatrix aveva quel luccichio in fondo agli occhi quando parlava di lui.

Qualsiasi ragazzo che si fosse avvicinato a Bellatrix alla fine aveva notato con fastidio quell'adorazione, di certo se Lucius fosse stato innamorato di lei ne avrebbe sofferto. Invece Lucius non sentiva assolutamente niente per Bellatrix, meno ancora di quanto Bellatrix provasse per lui. Semplicemente lei aveva deciso di perdere la verginità quella notte, di provare quell'esperienza.

Le sue sorelle avevano avuto bisogno di tempo per concedersi, le sue sorelle lo _adoravano_... per lei era stata un faccenda pratica, quasi un contratto.

Voleva sapere se faceva male, voleva vedere cos'era in grado di fare un uomo col suo corpo e lei col corpo di un uomo.

Lucius si era sentito incredibilmente sotto esame al suo cospetto e quando lei aveva smesso di cercarlo ne era rimasto _sollevato_.

"Anche questo Mezzosangue ha smesso di infestare le nostre vite come un'erba velenosa."

Il rogo era quasi spento. Faceva freddo e persino le voci degli Auror sembravano remote, smorte nella loro rinuncia al cercarli. La notte puzzava di fuliggine e lacrime.

Era il momento in cui Bellatrix distoglieva gli occhi dalla scena del massacro per capire se lui sarebbe arrivato o meno.

In genere lui non li raggiungeva quasi mai nel corso di quelle azioni, ma Bellatrix immancabilmente lo aspettava.

Lucius giudicava che alla fine fosse riuscita a stringere i rapporti con l'Oscuro Signore, tutti lo mormoravano. Impazziva alla vista di quel suo volto lucido e liscio, lo guardava come si contempla qualcosa di bellissimo, rapita.

Il resto del mondo avrebbe urlato d'orrore vedendo cos'era diventato Lord Voldemort da quando era sparito dalle scene della politica magica, non così Bellatrix. _Bellatrix ci andava a letto, era praticamente di dominio pubblico._

Bellatrix era una giovane donna nubile dalla condotta scandalosa, che ormai solo la paura teneva al riparo dal comportamento di alcuni dei loro compagni.

Se qualcuno le allungava un'occhiata di troppo se ne pentiva amaramente. Gli uomini avevano smesso in fretta di fare battute allusive, dopo che due di loro ci avevano rimesso una mano e un paio di dita dei piedi.

Attese che Bellatrix smettesse di fiutare l'aria e fremere d'anticipazione inutile, poi si Smaterializzò insieme a lei. La mancata comparsa dell'Oscuro Signore non spegneva mai l'ardore folle di quei suoi occhi scuri, Lucius sapeva che avrebbe di nuovo passato la notte nel suo nascondiglio.

"Pensi che abbiamo fatto _abbastanza_?"

Era raro sentire Bellatrix esprimere dei dubbi in qualsiasi altra occasione che non fosse connessa ai voleri di Lord Voldemort.

"Non avremmo potuto fare di meglio."

Quello era il rogo più grave a cui avevano dato innesco, ancora peggio di quello della casa del giornalista, peggio di quello dell'ufficio del Mezzosangue. Eppure per Bellatrix non era abbastanza, _non era mai abbastanza._

* *

Per essere una rientrata in casa di nascosto alle cinque del mattino miss Lestrange aveva un _incarnato adorabile._

Almeno era l'opinione di Miss Parkinson, che le sorrideva mielosa mentre sorbiva il the.

"Sarete il vanto di qualsiasi nostro giovane, miss Lestrange..."

Ancora quelle allusioni, alle quali Bellatrix sorrideva rigida, in un modo così alieno che a Lucius dava i brividi.

Sua madre sorrideva in risposta ma non aggiungeva assolutamente niente, Narcissa evitava di guardare sua sorella ma l'aria tiepida del pomeriggio era satura della solita fastidiosa insinuazione.

_Forse la giovane Black sarebbe rimasta zitella, perché continuava a rifiutare tutti._

Sua madre poteva anche costringerla a presentarsi all'ora del the quando c'erano ospiti, a vagliare le facce emozionate dei rampolli delle famiglie in visita, ma neppure lei poteva dissipare quel sentore possente.

* *

"M-mio Signore..."

Una risata fredda, gelida come una lama acuminata.

_"Che cosa ti sei messa in testa, ragazzina?"_

Lucius sentiva le loro voci portate dall'eco e cercava di non ascoltare, ma era impossibile. Era arrivato infine il momento delle lodi, arrivato il momento di scoprire nuovi e terribili incantesimi, che l'Oscuro Signore aveva rivelato loro dopo trepidante attesa... _ma qualcosa mancava ancora, evidentemente. Non a loro, a Bellatrix.  
_

_"Tirati su, mi da noia vederti appicciata così alla mia veste."_

La risposta di lei si perse in un mormorio terribile, rotto d'angoscia.

_"Io, sposarti? Unirmi a te in matrimonio, per quale scopo? La tua famiglia non ha assolutamente nulla che io non possa procurarmi da solo, inoltre non mi serve la loro autorizzazione per prendermi il tuo corpo. O no, giovane Lestrange?"_

Lucius si spostò appena in tempo, un altro secondo ancora e avrebbe preso la porta in piena faccia. Correndo via Bellatrix l'aveva spalancata con tanta forza che la maniglia si era conficcata nell'intonaco friabile.


	4. Summer

La fine dell'anno scolastico per Andromeda era un momento glorioso. Si era diplomata con il massimo dei voti ed era raggiante. I suoi capelli castani erano acconciati in morbidi riccioli che le ricadevano ai lati del collo delicato, tutte le sue zie erano venute a renderle omaggio e _nessuno_ parlava più della brutta influenza che le aveva fatto perdere tutti quei mesi di studio.

_Ciò che contava adesso era essere di nuovo lì, a casa, col cuore che trepidava nel petto e il sorriso di sua madre a scaldarle il volto._

Avrebbe avuto voglia di vedere anche sua sorella Bellatrix, ma tanto per cambiare la ragazza si era chiusa in camera. Stando a quanto aveva detto Narcissa nell'ultima settimana Bellatrix era stata intrattabile oltre che irreperibile, aveva quasi torturato un Elfo reo di essere venuto a chiamarla per scendere a pranzo.

"Lascia stare, quando vorrà spiegarcelo lo farà lei..."

Narcissa liquidò il suo bisbiglio con un gesto elegante della mano, quel giorno d'estate era raggiante nel suo completo oro pallido. Nessuna delle due aveva voglia di discutere di Bellatrix e poi Andromeda preferiva lasciar fare alla sorella: tra Bellatrix ed Andromeda c'era sempre stata quella sorta di rivalità, mentre Narcissa e Bellatrix nonostante i contrasti si capivano alla perfezione. Di certo Narcissa era la persona con la quale Bellatrix si confidava di più, quelle due l'avevano sempre fatta sentire piccola, inesperta e _sciocca_, ma le amava entrambe: se Narcissa diceva che non c'era niente di cui preoccuparsi, era _sicuramente_ così.

"A che cosa pensi?"

Narcissa appoggiò velocemente la tazza vuota e rivolse un'occhiata ridente alla porta del salotto - come per vedere che non ci fosse proprio nessuno - i_l suo sorriso si rispecchiò nel volto della sorella._

"Vedi, l'altra settimana sono stata a Londra, alla Gringott, ed ho incontrato qualcuno per la prima volta in pubblico." Andromeda nascose un risolino dietro la mano alla vista dell'espressione di sua sorella, conosceva Cissy e sapeva che lei amava preparare _quel genere di notizie_ per bene.

In effetti Narcissa Black aveva proprio la faccia di chi sta per rivelare qualcosa di molto bello e Andromeda decise che l'avrebbe lasciata parlare per prima, avrebbe rispettato e pregustato quel senso di anticipazione. _Ciò che Narcissa aveva da confidarle avrebbe di certo fatto sì che fossero felici insieme, anche se difficilmente Andromeda avrebbe potuto essere più felice di così._

Finalmente aveva l'età adatta per annunciare alla sua famiglia che aveva intenzione di _frequentare_ un ragazzo - aveva atteso a lungo, _troppo a lungo_ ed in realtà non c'era più motivo di rimandare. Non avrebbe dato ascolto a nessuno. I troppi mesi di distanza avevano l'avevano fatta soffrire in modo intollerabile, ma finalmente Andromeda si era liberata della scuola e la sua vita poteva avere inizio.

Andromeda non aveva intenzione che altri ragazzi venissero a conoscere la sua famiglia, _Andromeda non avrebbe dato il via al balletto dei pretendenti perché aveva già ciò che desiderava._

Era _sicura_ che Abraxas Malfoy non aspettasse altro che ricevere finalmente l'invito ufficiale per il thè, ma era solo una fastidiosa formalità. Dopo quello che lei e Lucius si erano detti in privato, lontano da occhi indiscreti, dopo ciò che avevano condiviso, _non ci sarebbe stato neppure bisogno di quella specie di pantomima._

Andromeda lo aveva detto a Ted Tonks, il suo migliore amico: _si sarebbe sposata entro l'anno._

La lettera era stata seguita da un silenzio che aveva bucato quella sua bolla di felicità ed un po' le era dispiaciuto per Ted, che era da sempre innamorato di lei.

Ted era il migliore amico che Andromeda potesse sperare di possedere, ma era un Babbano.

Era un Babbano fatto e finito, pur con due fratelli maghi che frequentavano Hogwarts. Andromeda non avrebbe neppure dovuto conoscere la sua famiglia, rabbrividiva al pensiero della reazione dei suoi genitori se solo avessero saputo che genere di compagnie aveva frequentato ad Hogwarts, ma aveva lo stesso frequentato la famiglia di Ted di nascosto e la loro era diventata un'amicizia di ferro. I suoi fratelli gli lasciavano utilizzare i loro gufi per tenersi in contatto con Andromeda e i due ragazzi si raccontavano ogni sorta di cosa, pur tremando di continuo nella prospettiva di essere scoperti.

Non perché Ted era un Babbano Andromeda non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti, molto semplicemente il suo cuore era irrimediabilmente _suo_.

_"Io lo amo, Ted. Non ho mai amato nessun altro così in vita mia ed anche lui mi ama."_

Andromeda si sentì strappare dal ricordo di quella lettera felice dalla voce di sua madre: rideva, una mano sulla spalla di Narcissa, e cercava di attirare la sua attenzione.

"Ancora immersa nei tuoi pensieri, figlia mia? Come sempre!"

"Perdonatemi, madre..."

"Pensi ancora alla scuola? Ai tuoi compagni?"

La donna prese posto sul divano insieme a Narcissa, ignorando l'Elfo che prontamente le versava una tazza di thè.

"Ti sei diplomata con voti davvero ammirabili, nessun altra donna Black si é fatta onore ad Hogwarts quando te, Andromeda."

Andromeda cercò di non arrossire, ma di fronte a sua madre ed a Narcissa era difficile, soprattutto perché ora che anche lei era nella stanza Andromeda vedeva il luccichio negli occhi di sua sorella amplificarsi.

Qualsiasi cosa Narcissa avesse iniziato a raccontare con così tanto riserbo, forse avrebbe atteso dopo la conversazione con la loro madre.

Per un attimo Andromeda pensò così, poi però colse il movimento ed il sorriso di Narcissa.

"Mi ha scritto questa mattina presto, madre. La data che avevamo proposto va bene. La settimana prossima ci sarà il ricevimento."

Il volto di Narcissa si aprì in un sorriso radioso, completo, mentre sua madre si protendeva per abbracciarla - "Sei felice, figlia mia?"

"Immensamente... oh madre, ma mi sento così _nervosa_...!"

"Ma questo é del tutto normale, Cissy, dopo tutto ti sposerai entro settembre, ricordo che quando io e tuo padre ci fidanzammo..."

"Scusatemi, madre, sorella, temo di non capire!"

Le due donne si voltarono verso la ragazza più giovane e sorridente con un educato moto di sorpresa - Narcissa mormorò "Scusami" in direzione di sua sorella - "Avrei dovuto dirlo prima a te, Andromeda, hai ragione..." e le appoggiò una delle pallide mani sul ginocchio in una stretta rassicurante. "Venerdì finalmente annunceremo il mio fidanzamento."

"_Accipicchia_, Cissy!"

La loro madre storse la bocca delicata nel sorbire il thè, ma sorrideva - tutta l'antichissima casata dei Black sembrava sorridere, quel giorno - "Ma" - Andromeda adesso era curiosa, qualcosa non le tornava.

"Perché non mi avete mai detto chi é?"

Ora che ci pensava, Narcissa non le aveva mai detto chi aveva prodotto quel luccichio nei suoi occhi, quell'euforia che ormai durava quasi da un anno intero. Certo era strano che non avessero mai fatto il nome dell'uomo a cui Narcissa era così legata di fronte a lei, eppure la loro madre non sembrava pensarla allo stesso modo. 

"Ma come Andomeda - " e appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino con un leggero tintinnio - "_Ovviamente_, é Lucius Malfoy!"


	5. Summer - act II

"Allora lei ti piace, si?"

"Si, padre. Narcissa mi piace molto."

Era l'unica domanda che Abraxas gli avesse mai posto sulla sua futura moglie ed era arrivata nel tono di chi parla di un buon investimento. _Si, Narcissa gli piaceva._

Delle tre sorelle Black era la più adatta a lui, considerando la cosa a mente fredda. Era una scelta più che sensata quel fidanzamento, tanto sicura ne era la rotta che nessuno aveva parlato dei sei canonici mesi da rispettare prima del matrimonio.

La fine dell'estate avrebbe portato l'unione dei due rampolli, Abraxas Malfoy non vedeva l'ora di sedere nel salotto dei Black per discutere di oro e naturalmente quel matrimonio avrebbe dato il via ad un ambizioso progetto politico che l'uomo covava da tempo.

Se tutto fosse andato come doveva lui, Lucius, avrebbe ottenuto una prosperità mai vista prima, con tutta la libertà che ne sarebbe conseguita.

Il clima politico era maturo per quel matrimonio, o meglio per gli ambiziosi disegni che Abraxas voleva coltivare attraverso di esso e Lucius non vedeva niente di meglio che assecondarlo.

L'Oscuro Signore ormai si era impossessato del Ministero, spazzando via ogni pericolo.

Con la dipartita del suo maggiore rappresentante politico il Wizengamot era rimasto ferito a morte, adesso i maghi si guardavano bene intorno prima di uscire di casa - oppure non abitavano più nelle loro case - e nessuna nuova candidatura in seggio aveva rimpiazzato quelle vecchie.

C'erano stati due mesi di sospeso, raggelante terrore, giorni di attesa e di stallo.

Poi il Ministro era stato trovato morto nel suo letto.

L'Ascesa dell'Ordine Oscuro divorava ampi scapoli di paese, e quel ridicolo Ordine della Fenice era, se possibile, un divertimento ancora più saporito della gentaglia che correva a nascondersi come topi. I Mangiamorte li cercavano personalmente, casa per casa, quando volevano dedicarsi a passatempi particolarmente crudeli.

Andava tutto bene, Lucius vedeva di fronte a se' il volto luminoso e bello di Narcissa e pensava al sapore delle sue labbra, al piacere che aveva tratto da lei - lo aspettava un bel matrimonio, con una bella moglie.

Abraxas era sparito nella sua stanza, dopo quel burbero commento. Lui aveva già abbastanza da fare, anzi la settimana prossima ne avrebbero avuto entrambi, Lucius si rilassava sulla sua poltrona preferita mentre il fuoco divorava la pergamena che gli aveva affidato fino a renderla irriconoscibile.

I suoi occhi pallidi bevvero il guizzo delle fiamme diventando argento puro, lo stesso argento pallido dei capelli biondi sulle spalle dell'elegante completo nero.

Lucius ricaricò con calma la pipa - chissà se Narcissa Malfoy era una che dava noie sul tabacco.

Lui, di noie non ne voleva.

Non aveva tempo, non mentre la storia bussava alla sua porta e quella sensazione inebriante di potere lo colmava da capo a piedi.

Come previsto, Andromeda gli aveva scritto.

Non una, non due, ma almeno sette volte. Dapprima lettere accorate, poi righe sbavate di lacrime.

Lucius le aveva lette solo per assicurarsi che la ragazza non intendesse commettere qualche sciocchezza - sciocchezze del tipo, mettersi a cantare con i suoi genitori.

Non che la cosa potesse in realtà rappresentare un pericolo per lui, sarebbe stata lei a finire in disgrazia.

Sempre che qualcuno decidesse di crederle, un atto del genere la classificava irrimediabilmente come poco di buono, e poi rischiava di compromettere per sempre la tranquillità della sua famiglia.

Si era già stancato di quelle lagne e di quelle suppliche, il loro pensiero provocò una smorfia in quel suo pallido volto sottile.

_Che cosa voleva quella mocciosa?_

Avrebbe dovuto darsi una _svegliata_, piuttosto.

_Solo perché un ragazzo aveva colto il suo fiorellino, pensava che fosse l'amore della sua vita?_

Dal suo punto di vista, Andromeda aveva cose ben più urgenti di cui preoccuparsi, per esempio il fatto che sempre più persone vociferavano alle sue spalle che era _come_ quel suo cugino, _quel Sirius Black._

_Non erano bei tempi per i traditori e Lucius sapeva che Andromeda aveva contatti con i Babbani e i Mezzosangue, anche se non conosceva di persona la feccia con cui se la intendeva._

La ragazzina era stata un passatempo divertente e Lucius non escludeva che potesse esserlo ancora in futuro: forse bastava lasciar sbollire quella sua follia, stemperare quella sua rabbia.

Dopo tutto aveva fatto bene a non rispondere alle sue lettere, a non dipanare le molte, melliflue spiegazioni che sarebbe stato possibile darle. Andromeda in quel momento non si sarebbe calmata, era un attizzatoio incandescente anzi, e Lucius temeva un po' il momento del fidanzamento ufficiale.

A proposito di fiamme e di passatempi crudeli, anche Bellatrix non sembrava voler far ritorno ad uno stile di vita più tranquillo in pubblico.

Da quando aveva sentito quella conversazione Lucius non l'aveva più vista da vicino, ma conosceva le imprese in cui si era cimentata.

Tra le file dei suoi compagni lei ormai era un'ombra nera, che non si toglieva mai il cappuccio.

Il suo passaggio però seminava la morte, mai Bellatrix era stata così efferata e mai aveva ignorato così la sua famiglia.

Quando non li seguiva nelle loro imprese la giovane Black si rifiutava di parlare con chiunque, appena una settimana prima aveva abbandonato una cena di famiglia senza una parola, lasciando tutti di stucco.

Forse Narcissa non associava alla sorella il massacro di quei maghi della drogheria in Diagon Alley, ma Lucius sapeva che era stata lei: ormai d'altra parte cose del genere erano all'ordine del giorno, facevano parte della quotidianità.

Era solo questione di tempo perché Bellatrix non si facesse più problemi a decantare le sue eroiche imprese nei loro salotti più eleganti e ciò le avrebbe guadagnato sguardi di ammirazione, di terrore.

L'aveva vista solo di sfuggita, ma i polsi che spuntavano dalle maniche della sua tunica erano così magri, le dita simili ad uncini feroci. Non parlava quasi più, si muoveva come un vento letale, l'Oscuro Signore era responsabile di quel suo continuo falciare ed impazzare.

Ne' lei ne' Andromeda dovevano rappresentare una preoccupazione per lui.

Venerdì sarebbe andato con suo padre da Narcissa, e di fronte a tre delle più importanti famiglie magiche della loro cerchia il loro fidanzamento sarebbe diventato ufficiale.

* *

Lo stemma dei Black scintillava sui calici colmi di vino, Narcissa aveva le guance rosee mentre la teneva sotto braccio e tutti avevano appena brindato con piacere in onore della coppia.

Mancava solo Bellatrix nello sfarzoso salotto dei Black. Un Elfo decrepito inciampava quasi tra i cumuli di bicchieri da portare via, le teste avvizzite dei suoi antenati li guardavano tutti solennemente dall'alto, la madre di Narcissa sorrideva e lo blandiva come Abraxas non si era mai sognato di fare.

Lui e un paio di altri maghi sedevano in disparte al tavolo da pranzo, ancora ingombro dei resti del piccolo rinfresco offerto dai Black, circondati da una nube di fumo azzurrognolo.

Le loro teste erano vicine, Lucius vedeva lo sguardo di suo padre guizzare acuminato come una lama.

Mentre lui teneva sotto braccio Narcissa Black, suo padre tesseva instancabilmente la sua tela.

Il rampollo dei Malfoy era vestito in modo quanto mai elegante per l'occasione, la tunica grigio scuro gli fasciava le spalle imponenti, il ragazzo aveva tutto ciò che sembrava mancare al genitore in termini di forza ed avvenenza, il contrasto tra i due era quasi comico, non fosse che nessuno rideva.

Fu il padre di Narcissa a dare origine a quel nuovo brindisi, di certo originato dalla conversazione al tavolo.

"All'Ordine Oscuro!"

Si levò da quattordici voci ed un'altra bottiglia di vino venne stappata rumorosamente.

"Sei stanca?"

Lucius fissò gli occhi pallidi in quelli verdi della futura moglie, occhieggiando poi un divano libero.

Lei rispose: "Beh, mi siedo volentieri..." e con un sorriso si lasciò condurre tra i morbidi cuscini.

Ancora per qualche ora avrebbero dovuto destreggiarsi tra le domande dei vecchi, comportarsi come i felici, eleganti rampolli di due famiglie prossime ad unirsi per l'ennesima volta in una nuova, spiegabilmente fruttifera linea dinastica.

Lucius aveva appena portato alle labbra un pezzo di torta - dopo tutto non aveva mangiato a pranzo - quando uno schianto improvviso ruppe il diffuso mormorio delle chiacchiere.

Dall'ingresso giunse un tramestio, molte teste si voltarono incuriosite, adesso i genitori di Narcissa e Narcissa stessa guardavano ansiosamente il corridoio. Gli altri avevano ripreso i loro educati borbottii, persino qualche risata, loro invece erano tesi all'ascolto.

Un membro della famiglia era evidentemente entrato in casa, perché nessun allarme aveva... poi un'anziana donna diede in un grido e cadde all'indietro, buon per lei che un cugino la sorreggesse prima di finire lunga distesa in terra.

Lo stesso ragazzo aveva già i suoi bei problemi a respirare però, a giudicare dal suo pallore stravolto qualcosa di fronte alla porta del salotto lo aveva letteralmente sconvolto.

Qualcosa?

_No, qualcuno._

_Andromeda Black._

_Gambe_.

Furono la prima cosa che Lucius notò - _senza impedirsi di pensare, e che gambe._

Non fasciate in una tunica aderente, neppure morbidamente velate da calze, no, in mezzo a quel salotto dalle tappezzerie verde scuro, sotto le teste vizze degli Elfi appese alle pareti, alla luce dei candelabri fatti di nobili serpenti attorcigliati, _Andromeda Black indossava una corta gonna di un ruvido tessuto azzurrino - un capo irrimediabilmente Babbano._

Sopra portava una blusa dai colori sgargianti e volgari, con disegnati due tizi sconosciuti che urlavano in qualche aggeggio Babbano coi volti paonazzi dallo sforzo.

Lucius per poco non la riconobbe - Andromeda si era truccata gli occhi e le labbra, in più alle braccia portava braccialetti che tintinnavano ad ogni suo movimento.

Tuttavia quell'attimo di tramortito stupore ebbe vita breve - la diciassettenne Andromeda si mosse quando l'urlo di sua madre echeggiò come un ruggito attraverso il salotto, ma a giudicare dalla sua espressione non avrebbe potuto importarle di meno.

Avanzò come una visione nella sua gonna jeans e maglietta, trascinando sul pavimento scarponi dagli spessi lacci scuri. Quando fu proprio davanti a lui Lucius vide che il suo trucco era sbavato, come se avesse pianto - ma nella sua voce non c'era traccia di pianto, quando parlò.

"Congratulazioni, Lucius. Congratulazioni anche a te, sorellina."

Narcissa era rimasta pietrificata, un bicchiere sospeso tra le dita - fissò sua sorella con gli occhi di colpo enormi nel volto pallido come cera. Evidentemente la vista di Andromeda in quella veste era stato un colpo per tutti loro, _d'altra parte la ragazza doveva essere uscita qualche ora per poi tornare... in quelle condizioni... _

"I-io... _Andromeda_, io, _cosa_..."

Ma prima che potesse produrre più di qualche balbettio stravolto, Andromeda proseguì: "_Mi perdonerai se mi trattengo così poco, ed anche se non vengo al tuo matrimonio, ma conosco fin troppo bene lo sposo."_

E nell'occhiata che gli precipitò addosso Lucius riconobbe così tanto di Bellatrix - vide così tanto quanto quelle due fossero sorelle - che si sentì rabbrividire. "Ti ricordi di quando mi dicevi che ero troppo giovane per avere una relazione? Avevi capito tutto, Cissy, tutto!"

Narcissa balzò in piedi con un grido - e Andromeda scoppiò a ridere con un goffo balzo indietro, sistemandosi meglio la pesante sacca che aveva portato con se' appesa alla spalla per tutto il tempo.

Prima che sua madre potesse intervenire, prima che Narcissa potesse raggiungerla, tutti videro che la ragazza stringeva la mano intorno all'impugnatura della Bacchetta.

Il resto degli invitati era raggelato, formava un blocco compatto di statue di cera.

Lucius d'altra parte non aveva avuto altra scelta che alzarsi a sua volta, però ebbe il buon senso di sorreggere il braccio tremante di Narcissa senza toccarla.

La donna vibrava di furia, il corpo proteso verso la più giovane delle sue sorelle: "Che cosa sono queste ridicole farneticazioni?"

"Perché non me lo hai mai detto, Cissy? Perché? Stai _indietro_!"

Lucius vide i suoi occhi umidi, stravolti, mentre il braccio della Bacchetta si allungava prontamente a tenere a distanza la sorella.

Un rumore improvviso alle loro spalle annunciò che qualcun altro era crollato a sedere, questa volta singhiozzando, ma Andromeda non si curò di vedere chi fosse.

Sembrava che non vedesse nessuno, a parte sua sorella.

"Io, io non capisco..."

"Tu _non capisci?_" - Lucius si chiedeva quando si sarebbe iniziato ad urlare - ed ecco il tono stridulo della voce di Andromeda, che fendeva l'aria - la ragazza parlò aggrappata alla sua Bacchetta - e oh, per l'amor del cielo - in quel momento fu tentato di Schiantare quella piccola scema, ma naturalmente non poteva farlo.

"Tu non capisci, Cissy, davvero? _Io bum-bum tuo ragazzo, adesso essere più potabile la cosa per te?!_"

E forse fu quell'esplosione di gergo Babbano, più ancora delle parole, a smuovere finalmente il loro sconvolto auditorio.

Tuttavia quando il padre si fece avanti, Andromeda ritirò verso la porta del salotto.

_Nessuno osava toccarla, anche suo padre si fermò a mezza strada. _

"Che cosa significa questa pagliacciata? Che genere di stracci indossi, dove li hai presi?"

Era sua moglie quella a cui poco prima avevano ceduto le gambe, Lucius vedeva un'anziana donna china su di lei, che cercava di farle bere qualcosa. L'uomo fissava la più giovane delle sue figlie come se fosse qualcosa di molto disgustoso che non aveva mai visto prima.

Quanto ad Andromeda, Lucius cominciava a rendersi conto della gravità di quanto stava accadendo come a rallentatore, a piccoli passi.

"Significa che mi sono scopata il futuro maritino di Narcissa per un anno e mezzo."

"Andromeda Black, ti proibisco...!"

"Tu non mi proibisci proprio niente. Ho diciassette anni. Sono venuta a dirvi che me ne vado e che non dovete cercarmi."

"Lucius... Lucius...!"

Sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, anche se dall'entrata in scena di Andromeda parevano essere trascorsi secoli - gli occhi di Narcissa lo arpionavano, sconvolti, in cerca di spiegazioni - e non sarebbero stati gli unici. "Lucius, non può essere vero..."

A questo Lucius Malfoy era preparato. Era troppo abile perché un fatto di quel genere potesse metterlo in difficoltà - sapeva già che cosa fare. "Ma certo che no!" Ed aprì il suo volto in una smorfia perfetta di stupore e dolore - "Narcissa, come pensi che potrei mai fare una cosa simile?"

Poi - perché ormai la rovina deturpava quella casa e perché gli sguardi di tutti non attendevano altro a cui aggrapparsi - Lucius Malfoy lasciò delicatamente andare il braccio della futura moglie e si spostò verso il centro del salotto.

"Questa é una follia, una vera e propria follia. Non ho mai udito prima tante falsità e mi rammarica sapere che vengono da una persona tanto cara alla mia amata Narcissa - una sorella che, se vuole, può ancora tornare indietro, ne sono certo. Guardate come la corruzione avanza nella nostra buona società Purosangue, guardate i suoi abiti, troverete la spiegazione di tutto questo! Andromeda, ti prego..."

Era un discorso perfetto, l'unica cosa che gli sarebbe stato opportuno dire, per tutti, ma non per Andromeda.

Su questo Lucius non si faceva illusioni. _Aveva smesso di farsi illusioni dall'esatto momento in cui Andromeda aveva messo piede in casa, in realtà. Gli era bastato gurdarla negli occhi.  
_

La ragazza continuava a guardarlo come se si sentisse torcere lo stomaco - e al tempo stesso i suoi occhi stravolti cercavano continuamente il suo sguardo.

_Però Lucius non ci aveva mai visto dentro qualcosa di così terribile, senza rimedio._

"Addio."

E prima che potessero fermarla, Andromeda si precipitò verso la porta dell'antica casa di famiglia.


	6. Muggles I

  
  
  
  
In casa di Ted non c’era mai un attimo di vero silenzio, nemmeno al mattino presto.  
Per Andromeda era sconvolgente, tanto che all’inizio non mancava mai di avvolgere il piccolo appartamento per studenti con gli Incantesimi che a casa le avevano garantito la quiete.  
Andò avanti per due settimane a far così, poi una strana forma di disagio la indusse a smettere.  
Forse il silenzio non era tutta questa gran cosa, dopo tutto.  
  
Quando era in silenzio la sua mente ed il suo cuore avevano la possibilità di gettare i loro suoni in quell’abisso e Andromeda aveva scoperto che tutto sommato era meglio non pensare, tenere occupate la mente e le mani. Gli Incantesimi di protezione con cui aveva avvolto la casa, però, non li aveva sollevati… neppure aveva informato Ted della loro presenza, però.  
  
  
Ted era stato suo complice, di fronte a quel viavai di Babbani che la scrutavano con curiosità aveva sostenuto la sua versione, rendendo credibili tutte le bugie. Invece di dire Hogwarts diceva Oxford, poi spostava l’attenzione su altro. Non che fosse difficile, i visitatori, giovani maschi soli o coppie, erano disposti ad andare più che d’accordo di fronte ad una tazza di caffè nero.  
  
La cucina era piccola e quasi sempre un caos che il coinquilino di Ted e Ted si dedicavano a rigovernare da cima a fondo il giovedì. Ogni tanto Andromeda si intrometteva in quei turni - aveva preteso con Ted di contribuire. Usava la Bacchetta, impiegando il resto del tempo per fingere in qualche modo di aver lavorato come una Babbana, soprattutto con Igor, il coinquilino di Ted.  
  
Faceva scorrere l’acqua a lungo, sbatteva le pentole, accendeva la radio babbana e nessuno sospettava che dietro la porta chiusa la cucina stesse diventando immacolata con i suoi incantesimi di pulizia. Ted, che le reggeva il gioco, non aveva fatto parola con lei di quella scelta, limitandosi a guardarla divertito mentre Andromeda fingeva di appoggiare la scopa contro il muro appena questa atterrava, come se avesse faticosamente spazzato a mano tutto il pavimento.  
  
La magia era sgorgata in lei di nuovo e Andromeda non l’aveva ostacolata, il suo cuore l’aveva accolta con sollievo… _anche se si sentiva ancora lo stomaco chiuso e le lacrime in gola quando eseguiva certi sortilegi che le ricordavano le sue sorelle o la sua casa._  
  
Non aveva smesso di chiedersi cosa potessero pensare i suoi genitori e le sue sorelle quando posava i suoi occhi nel piccolo salotto ingombro di libri, con i poster immobili appesi alle pareti, le risposte che era in grado di darsi non erano poi molto diverse dalla verità.  
  
L’avevano bandita, ci sarebbe stato un buco col suo nome sull’arazzo di famiglia.  
Era stata lei, Andromeda, a volere questo, a vibrare quella bestemmia epocale, e non sarebbe tornata indietro.  
  
Raccontava poco di se’ alle persone che la circondavano, nemmeno a Ted aveva detto tutta òa verità, di sua sorella… di Lucius, non aveva fatto parola.  
Se qualche volta, quando le capitava di piangere a fine giornata nel suo letto e Ted dalla stanza di fianco potesse sentirla, lei non ne aveva idea perché Ted non le diceva mai niente.  
E poi anche di notte c’era rumore di automobili che passavano, rumori di risa, qualche tafferuglio, era possibile che Ted dormisse della grossa.  
  
* *  
  
Andromeda ne aveva cose da guardare, in grado di riempirle gli occhi e la mente in quei giorni.  
Era impossibile stare insieme ai Babbani senza porsi domande continue ed era anche difficile trovare una risposta senza risultare ‘strani’.  
Andromeda era affascinata dalle sere in cui Ted, Igor, Teresa e Jane s ritrovavano sul divano di chinz in salotto e, con una scorta di birre e patatine, guardavano un film alla televisione, che discorsi facevano!  
A volte guardavano una specie di notiziario di Babbani che interrompeva il film che stavano guardando e Andromeda capiva che in quel caso la televisione diceva delle cose vere, o meglio… beh era complicato. Scoppiavano sempre accese discussioni che si protraevano appassionate, tra un sorso di birra e una carezza al gatto di casa.  
Andromeda soprattutto ascoltava, orientandosi man mano che quel mondo alieno le si schiudeva di fronte agli occhi.  
  
Il potere - diceva Jane dalle unghie smaltate di nero mentre grattava la pancia di Chope - stava nascondendo alla gente delle cose, era evidente, e si parlava di cose _serie_, che riguardavano la sicurezza del paese. Non bisognava essere uno statista per accorgersene, c’era evidentemente qualcosa che provocava tutte quelle sparizioni, incidenti e morti misteriose.  
La pensionata trovata morta dietro una porta chiusa? La famiglia intera sparita nel nulla, padre madre figlio ingoiati dai boschi proprio a due chilometri di distanza dalla casa della donna? Ed erano già a quattro casi del genere, no, c’era qualcosa sotto.  
  
Andromeda si sentiva stringere la gola quando si arrivava a quegli argomenti, perché era qualcosa che lei poteva capire molto bene. La sua mente enumerava gli incantesimi che aveva posto a protezione della casa, sorrideva e si univa agli altri nelle loro congetture. In quei casi cessava la sua meraviglia di fronte alle continue, affascinanti novità di quel mondo e Andromeda ascoltava le loro teorie trovandole puerili, ma desiderando che si trattasse davvero di un serial killer Babbano a piede libero o un amante tradito o persino un progetto segreto del governo, desiderandolo con tutte le sue forze.  
  
Invece lei pensava di sapere la verità. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di contattare altri maghi e streghe da quando era fuggita con i suoi nuovi vestiti Babbani in una sacca da ginnastica.  
Ma ripensava a Bellatrix che usciva di notte, tutte quelle volte che era scappata di casa e poi gli incendi appiccati da quel gruppo di folli e poi il direttore di un giornale che moriva a Diagon Alley, arso vivo. E pensava ai suoi genitori, al loro sorriso compiaciuto, alla faccia attraente e pallida di Lucius che la riempiva di tante belle parole alle quali lei credeva come una piccola, sciocca idiota innamorata.  
  
_Andromeda poteva non avere notizie di nessuno da mesi, ma non era più una ragazzina inesperta ed innamorata cotta._  
  
_Finalmente, come se la distanza le avesse giovato, riusciva a vedere._  
Finalmente, come se quel vivere tra i Babbani le avesse tolto una benda dagli occhi, vedeva e capiva.  
  
Prima, avvolta dal ritmo quieto e ordinato di casa Black, avvolta nella bolla protettiva dei suoi genitori e delle sue sorelle, era stata cieca.  
Bellatrix che usciva di nascosto e tornava con i vestiti che puzzavano di fuliggine e sangue, Lucius che negava gli atti di violenza e usava il meglio del suo frasario, tutto era stato fatalmente filtrato da quel velo di rispettabilità, purezza di sangue, progetti per sposare bravi giovani purosangue.  
  
Le chiacchiere del the delle cinque non bastavano più a coprire l’evidenza e il ricordo gli conferiva una credibilità terribile.  
  
_Bellatrix rientrava dopo aver incendiato e massacrato._  
_Lucius Malfoy saltava da un letto all’altro mentre la convinceva che loro avrebbero perseguito la pace ed il benessere dei purosangue senza violenza, da bravi paladini dei ‘diritti civili’._  
Narcissa sposava lo stesso ragazzo che aveva illuso la sua sorellina più giovane.  
I suoi genitori supportavano massacro e tradimento e raggiro perché il sangue era la cosa più importante, il sangue aveva la priorità.  
  
Andromeda aveva iniziato a lavorare come barista nello stesso ristorante di Janis perché voleva contribuire alle spese di casa, aveva insistito. Ogni sera sceglieva con cura i suoi abiti e sistemava il cartellino con su scritto il suo nome, si truccava con cura e metteva tutti quegli accessori che i suoi genitori detestavano e lei aveva imparato ad amare.  
Pettinava i suoi capelli e indossava pesanti scarponi che avrebbero fatto urlare e svenire sua madre e con quelli marciava sicura, i lacci babbani dai colori squillanti, la Bacchetta sempre al sicuro in una tasca.  
  
Aveva fatto la sua scelta. Ogni giorno se ne convinceva un po’ di più.  
  
_Ma non poteva fingere che il mondo - magico e Babbano - non fosse in pericolo._


	7. Lucius

La _purezza_ era appiccicata a Lucius Malfoy come un mantello così aderente da soffocarlo.  
Questo era in parte dovuto al lavoro che suo padre e generazioni di Malfoy prima di lui avevano fatto, tessendo la loro tela come abili ed invisibili ragni nascosti negli angoli più recessi del potere ufficiale, in parte si trattava di un'impressione dovuta all'atteggiamento generale che il clan Malfoy osservava, così ben costruito che difficilmente sarebbe caduto.  
  
Il giovane uomo che aveva appena lasciato andare la giovane promessa sposa ne era consapevole con una lucidità rara alla sua età.  
  
Quel misterioso senso di purezza, fasullo come il sottile strato di ghiaccio su un lago in inverno, avrebbe vacillato e si sarebbe sgretolato quasi irrimediabilmente nella sua vita, eppure una sua eco sarebbe rimasta. Distorta e quasi irriconoscibile come l'impronta sbiadita di un vecchio Incantesimo.  
Non recitava forse il motto ricamato sotto lo stemma già appeso accanto a quello dei Malfoy '_Toujours Pur_'?  
In quel momento gli occhi pallidi di Lucius riposavano su quel dettaglio, vagando assenti lungo il ricamo.  
Narcissa lo avrebbe sposato.  
La spettacolare fuga di Andromeda non aveva avuto alcun potere sugli equilibri prestabiliti.  
Le intemperanze della ragazza erano state liquidate come corruzione: corruzione che infettava il mondo magico, sgretolava la mente dei giovani. Erano passati solo due giorni da quando Andromeda se n'era andata eppure l'atteggiamento della sua famiglia non avrebbe potuto essere più composto.  
La prima cosa che sua madre aveva fatto la mattina dopo - a Lucius lo aveva raccontato Narcissa, con un soffio di voce - era cancellare il nome di Andromeda dallo stemma di famiglia bruciandolo con la punta della bacchetta.  
Non ne avevano parlato. Non avevano nominato sua figlia neppure una volta.  
Del matrimonio imminente, però avevano parlato con una foga ed un'allegria quasi terribile, come se si trattasse di un'alleanza tra nazioni invece di un matrimonio.  
E Lucius era riuscito a sostenere la prova più dura, mascherata da quel bel volto dai chiari occhi verdi.  
A ricevimento finito Narcissa lo aveva preso da parte e gli aveva chiesto spiegazioni.  
  
Per un attimo Lucius Malfoy aveva avuto _paura_.  
Terrore di fronte al guizzo negli occhi serissimi della giovane promessa sposa.  
Era stato solo un momento di incertezza però: Lucius aveva saputo come non sorridere e come parlare.  
Senza mai distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Narcissa aveva negato con fermezza il suo coinvolgimento con la sorella minore.  
Aveva detto - attingendo in larga parte agli insulti brucianti che la giovane Black gli aveva sputato contro - che Andromeda era una bambina per lui, giovane come le sue compagne del quarto anno ad Hogwarts, mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto immaginare che qualcuno pensasse di lui che vedeva Andromeda sotto una luce diversa, men che meno Andromeda stessa.  
Lo riempiva di orrore il modo in cui lei lo aveva insultato, ciò che gli aveva detto era sicuramente frutto di cattive frequentazioni.  
La mente di Lucius era schermata per tutto il tempo, secondo la più navigata esperienza in Occlumanzia e parte dello sgomento nella sua voce era caricato dal dispetto per non poter più rivedere quella affascinante versione addolcita di Bellatrix, fu facile far passare questo per costernazione.  
Se Narcissa provava dolore per la perdita di sua sorella, Lucius non era riuscito a capirlo.  
Dopo avergli chiesto spiegazione aveva fatto eco ai suoi genitori, sigillando le labbra e volgendo lo sguardo altrove.  
  
Lucius Malfoy era _puro_. Autentico ghiaccio mai sfiorato dal sole dell'estate, senza una crepa ad intaccare la superficie.  
Chi mai avrebbe dubitato del suo sguardo a vent'anni, chi mai lo avrebbe associato al pugnale sporco di sangue abbandonato nella stanza vuota? Alla fatale Maledizione?  
_Il Ministro era morto ne corso di un tragico incidente._  
I quartieri Babbani ardevano per via di guasti e corti circuiti, le case degli oppositori dell'Oscuro Signore prendevano fuoco da sole.  
I Malfoy si inchinavano mostrando il loro cordoglio al mondo.  
  
Preso in quelle riflessioni, Lucius si godeva la prima vera quiete della giornata.  
I Black non erano esattamente uno scrigno di sorrisi, ma avevano seguito ed accompagnato i due futuri sposi per tutto il giorno, e nelle settimane seguenti sarebbe stato ancora peggio, sarebbero iniziate le visite di cortesia dell'occasione.  
  
Lucius aveva slacciato i primi bottoni della camicia e si era tolto la tunica che portava sopra. Il suo giardino era un gorgoglio di suoni gentili al calar del sole.  
Non ci sarebbero stati altri tafferugli quella notte, quanto meno non che lo coinvolgessero direttamente.  
La notte sarebbe arrivata portando con se' una pace ingannevole e Lucius avrebbe preferito di gran lunga prendere parte al grande cambiamento standosene seduto in poltrona, col suo bel marchio tatuato all'interno del braccio sinistro.  
Non siamo gente che indossa un cappuccio sopra la testa e se ne va ad appiccare incendi nella notte, aveva commentato Abraxas Malfoy quando Lucius era tornato a casa con il braccio sinistro bruciato e sanguinante.  
  
Ed aveva fissato a lungo la pallida carne di suo figlio con le sopracciglia che diventavano una linea severa e la bocca che di certo non dava voce a nessuno dei suoi veri pensieri in merito.  
  
C'era una sola persona realmente sofferente per quella pausa, ed era...  
  
  
"Bellatrix!"  
  
  
Lucius odiava essere colto di sorpresa.  
Era una delle cose che più al mondo lo portava vicino a perdere il controllo e quando lui perdeva il controllo il ghiaccio si incrinava.  
  
La riconobbe nonostante il pesante mantello nero dal cappuccio calato, seppe che era lei come avrebbe riconosciuto l'odore di un incendio o l'olezzo di un cadavere incrociato in un vicolo.  
  
Si era Materializzata senza preavviso in casa sua, più precisamente di fronte al caminetto, Lucius era balzato in piedi perché questo poteva voler dire solo una cosa: l'Oscuro Signore voleva vederli.  
Potevano Materializzarsi o Smaterilizzarsi in alcune abitazioni sicure per radunarsi quando lui li voleva e il Malfoy Manor era uno di quei punti di raccolta.  
Tuttavia, avanzando verso di lei, questa certezza venne spazzata via come un soffio di fumo.  
  
Il volto di lei era smagrito, ombre scure si agitavano sotto i suoi occhi, rendendoli perfino più luminosi.  
  
I suoi capelli scivolarono fuori dal cappuccio e le ricaddero sulle spalle, Lucius notò che non si era pettinata.  
  
Bellatrix dava l'idea di essere consumata da qualcosa - il che, visto e considerata la luce che già animava il suo sguardo scuro, era tutto dire.  
  
"Niente" - si giustificò lei con lentezza togliendosi il mantello e buttandolo su una sedia - "Avevo voglia di uscire."  
  
All'inizio, Lucius aveva avuto l'impressione che Bellatrix e Narcissa fossero candidate a pari merito come possibili spose agli occhi di suo padre. L'idea di sposarne l'una o l'altra non  
gli suscitava niente di particolare, per Lucius sarebbe stato del tutto indifferente. Ma l'anno prima, quando Abraxas aveva forse intuito i fuggevoli momenti che lui e Bellatrix avevano condiviso ad Hogwarts, si era espresso così: "Lucius, Bellatrix Black é da escludere. Di due sorelle Black in età da marito, non ti consiglierei quella che sembra aver ereditato la loro vena di follia."  
  
  
Lì per lì Lucius era rimasto a bocca aperta, ma quelle parole gli tornarono in mente in quel momento, mentre Bellatrix costeggiava pigramente il piccolo divano e poi decideva di lasciarsi ricadere sul suo letto.  
Una luce febbrile aveva scavato la sua figura, assottigliandole i polsi, le ombre mutevoli della stanza ora cadevano sul suo profilo altero come velluto scuro.  
Notò solo in quel momento com'era uscita di casa; con una specie di lungo abito scuro dallo scollo sbadatamente profondo, nessun corpetto.  
  
Lucius non potè impedirsi di prendere nota della forma dei suoi capezzoli attraverso la stoffa dell'abito.  
  
Aveva l'aria di una che si é messa addosso la prima cosa trovata nell'armadio dopo essersi tolta la vestaglia, ma anche così, con le guance spiegazzate in modo sospetto, spettinata, priva in modo evidente di biancheria intima, la gola ed il collo esposto, Lucius provò la sensazione che un drago si fosse acciambellato sul suo letto.  
  
Il suo braccio destro ebbe un movimento improvviso quando vide a bacchetta di lei, ma Bellatrix aveva solo attratto la bottiglia e i bicchieri dalla console.  
  
"Ti va qualcosa da bere?"  
Lo disse nello stesso tono calmo di prima, riempiendosi generosamente il bicchiere di vino.  
Lucius rispedì la bottiglia e il bicchiere al suo posto con un cenno della bacchetta, poi tornò alla sua poltrona.  
  
"Non bevo mai a quest'ora."  
Aveva la sensazione che qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata superflua, in quel momento.  
Lui e Bellatrix non erano mai stati amici, non nel vero senso del termine.  
Bellatrix aveva avuto ben pochi amici ad Hogwarts e molte persone che avevano paura di lei, ma quando il rampollo dei Malfoy cadeva sotto l'ombra delle sue ciglia nere lei gli parlava sempre con neutralità, in una buffa freddezza che aveva qualcosa di professionale. Non avevano mai scherzato direttamente dopo una partita di Quidditch, riso insieme della goffaggine di ragazzini messosangue, una sola sera si era verificata l'anomalia delle anomalie: Bellatrix era venuta da lui e gli aveva chiesto se voleva fare sesso.  
  
Per questo una perfetta estranea sedeva con le gambe accavallate e la schiena curva sul suo letto, un bicchiere stretto nella mano scarna, lo sguardo perso chissà dove.  
  
Come diavolo avrebbe potuto fare conversazione con lei? Avrebbe dovuto? Bellatrix sarebbe diventata sua cognata, una consapevolezza che gliela rendeva addirittura più estranea.  
Di lei sapeva che era devota in modo assoluto all'Oscuro Signore, ora li accomunava la perversa sincronia durante il loro spietato servizio.  
Lucius la fissava e Bellatrix si comportava come se fosse sola nella stanza, un'ombra logora nello sguardo.  
  
Qualcosa la stava facendo soffrire e lui se ne accorgeva solo ora. Era logoro quello sguardo, secco come le labbra che doveva essersi morsa molto in quei giorni.  
Bellatrix finì di bere e poi lasciò da parte il bicchiere, poi fece una cosa che Lucius non le aveva mai visto fare: si stropicciò il volto e gettò indietro i capelli. Anche quel gesto portava l'impronta di quella misteriosa brutalità che sembrava caratterizzarla.  
_Il germe della follia in un sangue corrotto.  
L'alone della pazzia, promessa del fiorire di futuri squilibri - persino chi apparteneva al suo stesso partito mormorava questo in segreto._  
  
Bellatrix aveva raddrizzato la schiena offrendogli in pieno la vista del busto.  
  
Poi lo guardò e Lord Lucius Malfoy sentì lo stomaco sobbalzare come quella notte - la notte in cui lei gli aveva parlato come se stesse intavolando un contratto - quello sguardo ardente, languido lo esaminò minuziosamente, senza mai abbassarsi.  
  
"Io invece lo bevo un bicchierino prima di sera."  
Colto così di sorpresa ed in ritardo lui non seppe che rispondere, d'altra parte vide che non ce n'era bisogno. Non sapeva quando fosse successo, l'abito di lei si era abbassato rivelando il seno pesante e sodo, con i capezzoli color caffè sulla pelle olivastra.  
  
Lucius Malfoy si sentì di colpo come il cobra ricamato piccolo sotto il motto di famiglia, aveva drizzato la schiena e si era immobilizzato, gli occhi pallidi attraversati dall'ultima luce del giorno.  
  
Quando Bellatrix lo guardò di nuovo fu sconvolgente, come se quella sconosciuta potesse sondare i recessi della sua anima, come se fosse ovvio averla abbandonata sul suo letto.  
  
Il suo volto era una fiamma di lussuria e muta follia nel buio, Lucius fece scattare la serratura della stanza senza nemmeno guardare ciò che faceva, lei lo guardò appoggiare la Bacchetta sul tavolo ed avvicinarsi al letto.  
  
_Consolami_ \- diceva tutto il suo corpo, anche se lei non lo avrebbe mai ammesso mentre Lucius si saziava dei suoi capezzoli stringendole i seni tiepidi tra le dita pallide, che su quella pelle d'ambra sembravano davvero bianche. Lucius la sentì fremente e divorata da quella stessa cosa che gli scavava il volto, stava con lui come un affamato potrebbe sedersi ad un banchetto, senza gustare veramente le pietanze, semplicemente ingozzandosi. Era al di là della lussuria e c'era un che di goffo in lei che la prima volta non aveva avuto. Lucius pensava di sapere cosa la rodesse ma di certo non ci pensò quando lei gli si accoccolò tra le cosce e prese a leccarlo, baciarlo ed ingoiarlo come nessuno aveva mai fatto prima, facendogli battere la testa contro la testiera del letto stringendo i denti per trattenersi dal gemere con gli occhi strizzati, non ci pensò quando lei gli si issò sopra ne' quando si aggrappò alla colonna del baldacchino per offrirgli la schiena.  
  
Bellatrix sfogava tutto il disperato bisogno di un uomo che non la voleva, che forse non era nemmeno più un uomo, ma il suo sangue, il suo sudore ed i suoi umori erano già intrisi della sua sostanza, che filtrava come un icore letale ed invisibile.  
I maghi più addentro alle cose di magia oscura avrebbero detto che era corrotta, contaminata dalla vicinanza di cose innominabili, perché l'uomo che non la voleva era già più vicino all'oscurità di quanto lo fossero mai stati i maghi più oscuri di cui il mondo magico avesse memoria.  
  
  
  



End file.
